Spider-Man (Mamoru Yuuki)
"Watashi wa jigokuda." Mamoru is the revised version of OverNerd02 OC Sho Yuuki and was revised when OverNerd02 regenerated ino 03. Past Write the first section of your page here. Becoming the Spider Write the second section of your page here. Powers and Skils Spider-Sense Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warns him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also can create a general response on the order of several minutes: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Spider-Man can also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by an artificial intelligence. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there is sufficient distance. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Spider-Man is asleep or stunned. His spider-sense has helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or cameras when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense does react to those who Mamoru does not consider to be a threat, such as his members of his adoptive family. Spider-Man can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. Spider-Man's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome.' Even when he does not have the use of his eyes Spider-Man can still use his Spider Sense in a similar fashion to Daredevil's Radar Sense to help him see by sensing the direction the danger is coming from by listening on the loudest noise around him. this Spider-Sense has also shown possible other abilities, such as Mamoru’s strange ability to tell how a person is currently feeling even when they try to hide it, he can also sense and feel the pains of others for example when he was near someone who was shot in the leg on reflex Mamoru grabbed his own leg feeling the pain despite not being wounded there. there also times when he’s sleeping he has flashes of the possible future. This suggests that Mamoru' ability may be borderline precognitive Wall Crawling: Mamoru possesses the ability to manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter, allowing him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object, which in turn enables him to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls simply by placing his hands on them. His electrostatic ability to stick to surfaces is considerably more powerful than Peter Parker’s, however, wall crawling does comes more naturally to Mamoru than his counterpart, and must always concentrate to stick to surfaces. he also has the ability to transmit this ability through objects for short distances. For example, Spider-Man could stick to the floor, and by transmitting his electrostatic "stickiness" through the floor, cause all people and objects in contact with the floor (within a reasonable distance) to become stuck in place. Lastly, he can reverse this ability and instead repel off of a surface. This is generally used to add power to his jumps, but has also been used to repel people and objects away from him at great speeds. Venom Blast: Mamoru can temporarily paralyze his enemies by simply touching them with his hands. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. This power provides a great advantage as Mamoru can end a confrontation quickly with little collateral damage. Spider-Camouflage: Mamoru, including his clothing, can blend into his surroundings, allowing him to sneak up on his enemies or, in some cases, flee from them. The resulting effect closely resembles that of invisibility Magic Simbiotic Armor: he summon a blue spider-like exoskeleton around his body that emanates from the tattoo on his upper right arm, which enhanced his abilities and protect him from damage. he can control the thickness, coverage, and shape of the carapace. At its thickest, it is resistant to small firearms. However, when using full armor, contact with water leaves him unable to breathe, forcing him to retract it. Accelerated Decoy: Allows Mamoru to move so fast that he can leave behind a body double for enemies to attack Talons and Fangs: Mamoru possesses elongated canine teeth that secrete a paralyzing, though non-toxic, venom. He also possesses short, retractable talons at the tips of his fingers and toes that he uses to dig into surfaced, enabling him to crawl along them as a spider might. The talons are also razor sharp and, coupled with his great strength, are able to rend materials as durable as cinder block. Accelerated Vision: Mamoru's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Mamoru can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Mamoru possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in near-complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon(the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, not the degree of a spider-sense but he is able to see attacks coming from far away. Superhuman Hearing: Mamoru's hearing is superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. Superhuman Sense of Touch: Mamoru's sense of touch was developed to the point that he could have sensed vibrations like a spider on its webs. His senses were so sharp, that he could have detected a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation: Mamoru's metabolism rapidly created powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually made him dizzy. His body was totally immune to radiation. Venom Blasts: Mamoru's body possessed an inordinate amount of bioelectricity that he learned to channel and discharge through his hands, in controlled bursts of what he called "Venom Blasts". These energy projections varied in power; they mostly affected the nervous system in humans. Mamoru was able to regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. Pheromone Secretion: Mamoru's metabolism generated certain types of pheromones that elicited attraction and/or repulsion on others, depending on unknown factors which might have include gender and mood. Psychokinetic Webbing: Mamoru possessed the ability to utilize psionic-based webbing (psi-webs), although it required a lot of concentration to manifest. By using psychokinetic energy, he is able to bind ambient free-floating molecules into strands of solid force. His psi-webs could be used to wrap enemies, or focused into narrow web-lines that he could have swung from. Due to its psychic nature, these psi-webs could have been used in ways Spider-Man's webbing never could, such as causing webs to form from a distance, or controlling the movement of his webbing mentally. he was able to create webs of psionic energy able to hold up to 10 tons. The web had to have been anchored by at least two surfaces. Psychic Spider-Legs: Mamoru possessed four psionic spider-legs growing from his back. Having them grown out was their natural state, but Mamoru could conceal them in his back with concentration, though this left him with feelings of pressure. On occasion, Mamoru is shown firing brilliant bursts of energy from the legs that left his enemies stunned. Harem/Lovers Misitika the Liger: Trivia Category:OC Characters Category:Characters